Cover Up
by FlyMeToGallifrey12
Summary: Cleo doesn't know Zircana is against her father. Young and innocent, she murders her own parents without realizing how far she will run for her actions. Rated T for later blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Today was a day of celebration in the kingdom of Kasaiyin. Recently the newest addition to the royal family had been born.

In the midst of a ballroom decorated in pale blues and pinks, a purple pillow contained the youngest and newest member. A white Vulpix with slightly stylised pale blue head fur, one white tail curled around her small form.

A small group of assorted pokemon sat around the pillow.

"Shes beautiful," a Swellow piped up from where she stood.

"Agreed."

A proud looking Ninetales walked over, her silver fur shining. "Myself and her father are overjoyed."

"You must be, Sera," An Espeon spoke this time. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes," Sera smiled. "Her name is Cleo."

Further off, a light blue Arcanine was conversing with a few Pokemon himself. A Pyroar, Luxray, Staraptor and Greninja made up the small group.

The Greninja nudged the Arcanine. "Proud to be a father, eh?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I can't wait to watch my little girl grow up."

The Pyroar looked away at this. Her gray fur bristled. "Yes, your daughter will be perfect. Yours and _Sera's._" She put emphasis on those last words.

The Arcanine brushed past the Pyroar's rude tone. "Yes, Zircana, she'll be my perfect little girl!"

The Pokemon continued to converse, except Zircana. She slid off and observed the sleeping Cleo from afar.

A wicked smile crossed her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Btw, this isn't the same person who wrote 'The Mighty Adventures of Theodore'. Im her friend :P she let me borrow her accout to post. Well... Any critisism would be great. I love feedback as well ^-^)**

Chapter 1

-1 year later-

Cleo trotted around the vast halls of her castle home, enjoying the engravings and art hung on the walls. Occasional windows provided a magnificent view of the kingdom. Soon enough, _her_ kingdom.

"Having a good look I see." She turned to see her father, the sunlight streaming through the window, making his litgh blue fur glow white. He chuckled and sat down beside her. "Soon enough, you'll rule, remember."

"But dad...thats so far away." Cleo's two tails flicked. "Don't I need to learn more?"

"But of course." He chuckled again. "There are many more lessons for you to learn before you can rule."

/Great. Many moooore.../ She thought. It would take her a long time to learn all of them... /I wonder if theres a Princess Cheat She-/

"Your Highness!" A Cinccino frantically dashing towards them interrupted her thoughts. "Your Highness, this is of utmost importance."

Her father swiveled his head aroundto look at the Cinccino, his face adopting a serious look. "Ah, is it?"

Pandora bowed her head quickly in greeting, then straightened. "King Suvi, you must come quickly. Queen Sera has requested a word with you."

"Alright..." He huffed in a confused tone. The large Arcanine king got to hisfeet and nudged Cleo. "I'll be back later,sweetheart. I must speak with your mother."

"...? But..." it was no use, as her father was already a decent distance away. She sighed and stormed off in the other direction.

"Wait!" She halted abruptly at the new voice, and something crashed into the back of her head, sending her into a face plant. She looked up to see a grayish Pidgey laying mere inches from her muzzle.

"Watch where you're going! She snapped at the small bird, who cowered beneath her.

"Princess please, I was simply sent to keep an eye on you by King Sivu."

Cleo's temper flared. "I don't needto be watched!"She kept on her path, speeding up her pace. "I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

"Princess!" The Pidgey called, but to no avail...

Cleo had made it to the castles west wing, where the library and guest rooms were. She nosed between the giant double doors and walked quietly into the maze of bookshelves.

She made it to the end and pulled out one book in particular; it was about a Gardevoir who was put under a spell so that she would sleep for 100 years, and only the bravery, determination, and kiss from the great prince Lucario could save her. Cleo loved that certain story... it always calmed her down.

"Ehem..." she looked up to see the librarian, an Alakazam with glasses. "Princess, if you're quite finished... you must return to your room. Its late, is it not?"

Her temper flared up again. "Do you guys think I'm still a baby!? I can wander this castle, _my home_,without being watched!"

She took off, out the double doors, back down the halway where she had met the Pidgey, past the window where she had sat, and up the spiral stairs right to her room. She burrowed under the covers of her bed and stayed there until her muffled crying eventually lulled her to sleep.


End file.
